Make Me Pay
by Fangirlhani
Summary: Sherlock Holmes hates taking "NO" as an answer especially when it comes from Molly. A fluffy domestic sherlolly one shot.


_**Hi there! While the hectic plot of The Lost Girl is making me feel a little giddy i decided to write this. This little one shot is inspired by a thread. And it just seemed to be fitting with sherlolly hence i wrote it. Be gentle with my first romance writing people. AND have fun. I see you at the other end. Enjoy xx**_

* * *

"Molly..." he groaned in protest.

Molly was trying hard not to wake up.

"Please Sherlock! let me sleep. My shift started very early today and I need to get some rest." she replied without opening her eyes.

"Oh, come on." She can't believe he was pleading now. "It won't take too long."

Molly let out a sigh. Sometimes he acts like a pouting child who hates to be told "No" but somehow she had grown a backbone enabling her to say no to him over time.

"I won't be able to sleep afterwards. You know that Sherlock." she replied.

"But I can't do without it Molly."

"Why do you think of things like this in the middle of the night?"

"Isn't it obvious Molly?" Sherlock only scowled. " _I'm hot_."

Now it was Molly's turn to scowl. "Really Sherlock, your timing is perfect."

"Molly, come on." he continued to plead. She could almost hear him growing frustrated and she knew what was coming next. "If you love me I wouldn't have to beg you."

Molly slightly snickered as she shifted onto her side to face him with eyes opened for the briefest moment.

"If you love me you'd be more _cooperative_." she shot back as she closed her eyes again.

This wasn't going well, Sherlock thought. "You don't love me anymore."

Molly could imagine the puppy face he was wearing. She knew Sherlock Holmes better than any other person in her life. After all he was her husband.

"Yes I do." Molly said with a sneaky smile. "But let's not talk about it for now." She adjusted herself more comfortably on the pillow.

Sherlock let out a sigh of frustration as he felt her sleeping so closely, yet so persistently far away.

"Please…." Sherlock said with the most helpless tone he could muster up. A smile crept over Molly's lips as she heard the magic word. There was absolutely no point going back to sleep. She was wide awake now, thanks to her stupid insistent husband.

"Alright, just this once." Molly surrendered as she opened her eyes. "I don't know why I decided to marry you."

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked.

"I can't find the flashlight Sherlock." she struggled in dark.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, feel for it Molly."

"Would you please turn on the lamp?"

"Can't! too busy."

Molly rolled her eyes. "There! Are you satisfied now?"

A teasing smile leap over the consulting detective's lips. "Oh, yes." He whispered.

"Is it fine now?"

"Oh yes, that's good. I'm feeling much better now. Thank you Mrs. Holmes."

Molly crawled _back_ in the bed. "Now go to sleep." She told him. "And from now on when you want the window open, get up and do it yourself!"

"But I was in my mind palace." He replied smugly as he sat there; back resting against the pillow, with his hands glued under his chin. She lean closer and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You can't hide in there forever Mr. Holmes!" She replied cheekily as she pulled back and rested her chin at his shoulder. "I'll make sure to make you pay in the morning for waking me up in the middle of night just because you were too busy in your mind palace to open a window." She whispered oh so softly against his neck that the threat did little to affect him.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes at this. How can he concentrate now when she was whispering so temptingly soft against his ear.

"I'm willing to endure the consequences of my mistake." He turned his head to face her. Naturally in such a position her face was merely inches away from him.

"Are you?"

She let out a small giggle as he leaned down and crushed his lips passionately against hers and pulling her against him; one arm looping around her waist and a hand secured behind her neck. His fingers buried in her hair as he deepened the kiss. He could feel her sigh against his lips. Instinctively, her arms went up to curl around his neck as she came level, up against him.

"Are you sure it wasn't just the window you wanted open when you woke me up?" she asked between kisses.

He pulled away just a little from her lips. "I was pretty sure until you lured me with your actions." he was panting slightly.

"My actions?" Molly asked confusedly.

"Yes! you are the one who tempted me with a soft voice." He smirked. "And now.. you are going to pay the price."

The shy smile she gave him heated the things further as his lips claimed hers again even more fiercely than they had mere moments before. But she managed to get her sentence out first.

 _"Make me pay."_

And he did.

* * *

 _ **Tada.. I'm pretty sure no further description is needed since we all can guess what he did next! Lol I hope you like it.**_ _ **Let me hear your thoughts here, on Ao3 and tumblr! Bye bye**_


End file.
